deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jibanyan
Jibanyan is a Charming Tribe Yo-Kai from the Yo-Kai Watch media franchise, first appearing in the 2013 video game, Yo-kai Watch, the first game of the series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pikachu vs Jibanyan Battles Royale * Jibanyan vs Zoroark vs Guilmon With Nathan Adams * Ash Ketchum VS Nathan Adams * Nathan Adams vs Lucy Heartfilia (Abandoned) * Red and Charizard vs. Nathan and Jibanyan Possible Opponents * Gatomon (Digimon) * Garfield * Gengar (Pokémon) * Kon (Bleach) * Meowth * Morgana (Persona) History In life, Jibanyan was a run of the mill cat named Rudy who was a pet of a girl Amy until he died getting hit by a truck to save her. Since then, losing most of his memories and misunderstanding his owner's words to be for him rather than herself for allowing his death to occur, the cat became a bakeneko who residual hunts the intersection and possesses people to avenge his death by picking fights with cars. But Nate manages to talk Jibanyan out of it while commenting his resolve, the cat giving the human his Yo-Kai Medal to summon him. Sometime later, after being kicked out of his home by a larger bakeneko, Jibanyan moves into Nate's house as a deadbeat guest. Death Battle Information Jibanyan is a Charming Tribe Yo-Kai, a type of Yo-Kai who are cute and cuddly yet are fast fighters with good attack although they don't take hits very well, Jibanyan is an exception with trucks. His trademark attack is Paws of Fury, a rapid-punch attack he developed from fighting moving vehicles. Power-ups Jibanyan can fuse with other yo kai in team on team matches as shown in the anime although in the game you can only fuse at Shoten Temple out of battle. * Baddinyan: While under the influence of the Yo-Kai Roughraff, Jibanyan becomes a "bad boy"-type though his actions are not really evil. His attacks are Nasty Kick, Nyice ta Beatcha, and Pompadour heatbutt. * Thornyan: While under the influence of the Yo-Kai Coughkoff, Jibanyan becomes a wind-attribute spiky cat with a head cold. While his Needle Poke can be sneeze activated, passing his cold to others, Thornyan's signature move is Thorny Thwacks. * Buchinyan: While under the influence of Whisper, Jibanyan becomes a thunder-attribute cat. * Jibakoma: While possessing him, the Yo-Kai Komasan becomes a stronger fire-attribute version of himself. * Jibanyan S: When fused with http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Jibanyan_A he turns into his strongest form Jibanyan S. This form is a monstrous attacker and can destroy a truck. * Red J: Red J is a larger form of Jibanyan who is extremely aggressive and destroyed an entire village easily. Feats * Constantly tanks being mowed down by fast-moving trucks. * Survived being crushed by Gargaros. Although the second time Gargaros got him he was sent out of rebound range and vanished. * Dodged Robonyan's rocket fists. * As Buchinyan, he destroyed a building sized enemy. * Defeated Dianyan, a mountain buster, and also endured hits from said Yokai. Flaws * Weak against water. * Can be lazy, preferring to eat chocolate or fawn over the Nexy Harmowny idol group. * Can't stop a truck although he can resist it for a second. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cats Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Level-5 Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Shogakukan Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Spirit Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Yo-Kai Watch Characters